Interview with Women's World Cup
by Timothy Filiga Cahill
Summary: Brasil 2014 is gone, and now is Canada 2015. What will happen in Canada? Hope to see the 2015 Women's World Cup. Let's play on. Visitor:
1. Ecuador

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

_**(In Nyotalia)**_

_**Greeting back from 2014. Now, today will be a special story. Same like men's version huh?**_

_**Yup. Now, let's start on! Welcome, 2015!**_

* * *

><p>…I was sneezing. In fact, the weather was really, really bad…<p>

**Sweden:** "What's happening?"

**Me:** "My health. Every winter is one of my… story."

**Sweden:** "?"

**Me:** "What' ever."

…then…

**Penny Peterson:** "Alright. Thanks Mr. Pea."

**Mr. Peabody:** "Yeah… ahh SNEEEZZZ… oh…"

**Tom Cat and Brazil:** "Oh shut up! Let's start the show!"

…I heard from Thomas and Brazil. Eventhough I'm feeling sick, but I must get ready. So I opened…

**Me:** "Alright… Let's go!"

…all the show turned high and heated by the noises. Then, a young lady, like from South America, came…

…she said to me "Hello" in English. And I quickly realized that… she… is…

**Me:** "Oh… ECUADOR! Vamos Ecuador! Come my lady!"

…she is Ecuador! One year ago, I met the man. And now, I saw her. I did check on about Ecuador, and I must be her first appearance in a FIFA World Cup… of women. Ecuador had become the fourth after Brazil, Colombia, Argentina to have both men and women's teams in World Cups…

**Ecuador:** "Yes. I'm glad to see you. Welcome."

…she was great. Her yellow hair, face with half European half Native… and something very… big…

**Me:** "Madame… okay sit down. I'm going to talk about…"

**Ecuador:** "My results? Yes, you should."

…look at her: she is great. I thought a lot then…

**Me:** "Okay lady, now I'll begin. So, according to the CONMEBOL news, you were the host of the 2014 Copa América Femenina. So you were drawn with… Colombia, Uruguay, Venezuela and Peru."

**Ecuador:** "Yes, I was. So…"

**Me:** "And you began by facing Peru. Peru and Ecuador did not have a good relationship, right?"

**Ecuador:** "Of course. Ecuador!Men always mentioned about Peruvian's action on maritime dispute. And we won 1-0 thanked for Adriana Barre."

**Me:** "Great. Then?"

**Ecuador:** "Our next opponent is Simón Bolívar's native Venezuela, home of Queens. 1-0, same like against Peru, was the result."

**Me:** "I remembered. But you finally lost 0-1 to Colombia, in Ambato. Following this shocking result, you lost 1-2 to the poorest President homeland Uruguay, don't you?"

**Ecuador:** "Haizz… luckily, we qualified thanked for better goal different. So we played into…"

**Me:** "The race of 4 teams: Brazil, Colombia, Argentina and you!"

**Ecuador:** "Yup. But…"

…Ecuador looked stressful… but she later…

…found the answer…

**Ecuador:** "AH! My race started by facing Brazil. Brazil is not the kind of team we wanna looking for. So we lost 0-4, then we kept losing 1-2 to Colombia. We were in dead end now…"

**Me:** "And your last hope was…"

**Ecuador:** "Beating Argentina. And we began to face. But unfortunately, we lost 0-2 so early for just 31', due to Banini and Bonsegundo."

**Me:** "And you did not give up?"

**Ecuador:** "Yes. I finally raised up. First, in 36', Carina Caicedo scored; but we could do nothing else in 1st half, ending 1-2 for visitor. But in 2nd half… we fought back. In 60', Ingrid Rodríguez scored until Giannina Lattanzio made history in 77'. We beat Argentina, and qualified to play-off round."

**Me:** "Great job, madame."

…I believed meeting Ecuador warming me a lot. So I let her tell all…

**Me:** "Go on. You met the CONCACAF side: Trinidad and Tobago."

**Ecuador:** "Yup. I began by a 0-0 draw at home, at Olímpico Atahualpa. It was not a good result when we were at home. But… history gave me a chance…"

**Me:** "Then…"

**Ecuador:** "In Port of Spain…"

…

…

**Ecuador:** "In Port of Spain, over 30.000 spectators, with 500 were Ecuadorians, we began by being forced by the host. The host wanna get a point. But we defended very, very well."

**Me:** "Oh…"

**Ecuador:** "And when we were very hard, suddenly Vanessa told us: 'do not surrender'. With brave, I tried to control the ball and helped encouraging spirits. The national team of Ecuador started to fight back. So many chances created was not changing into goal."

**Me:** "Keep going."

**Ecuador:** "In the second half, it was not different at all until…"

**Me:** "?"

**Ecuador:** "In 90', we had a chance. One of us said 'don't miss, or die in the last round'. So she kicked… kicked and… the ball…"

**Me:** "Huh?"

**Ecuador:** "Came to Monica Quinteros's head and… … … GOAL! GOL! GGGGOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLL! 1-0!"

…she ran like a child…

**Ecuador:** "And 1-0! We finally beat Trinidad and Tobago's sister! We offically qualified, and thanked God, we made a World Cup debut, in women."

…she celebrated by throwing flowers. But it did not be asy when a woman came…

**Switzerland:** "So arrogant, Ecuador."

…yes, the rival of Ecuador, Switzerland. Ecuador remembered why Ecuador!Men was eliminated: Swtizerland!Men. She did not notice on her…

**Ecuador:** "You fucking Swiss…"

**Switzerland:** "Don't be jealous, little girl."

**Ecuador:** "You…"

…suddenly, I realized that Ecuador were drawn with Switzerland, Cameroon and especially, Queen Japan…

…and I jumped…

**Me:** "ALRIGHT SHUT UP! Don't say about 2014 Brasil! This is Canada 2015!"

**Ecuador:** "I see. So…"

**Swtizerland:** "I hope…"

**Me:** "In Canada, you will be with Japan and Cameroon. Are you happy? So Ecuador?"

**Ecuador:** "I hope I can make history."

**Me:** "Good. Your target is…"

**Ecuador:** "Participate to the second round."

**Me:** "Switzerland?"

**Switzerland:** "You will know!"

**Ecuador:** "And you should respect us!"

…and…

**Switzerland:** "Do you shut up?"

**Ecuador:** "Why? Scare about you?"

…they went on clash. It was totally threatening me, so I yelled…

**Me:** "POLICES! CANADA! **BRING THEM AWAY!**"

…they clashed fiercely that England!Men, Canada!Men and America!Men… must take care on them all…

…even cops…

**Ecuador:** "**GET AWAY SWISS!**"

**Switzerland:** "**POOR LOSER…**"

**Me:** "**ARRRGGGHHHHHHHH!**"

…finally, they were brought out… but it must be an unlikely start…

**Me:** "Not good…"

…this… should not be the beginning…


	2. China

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

><p>…after facing entire of the clash, I must slap on my face…<p>

**Me:** "Oh my shit… I should see about the clash."

**Canada:** "Don't worry. She will know it soon."

…yup. Canada, the shy girl, did know something…

**Me:** "That's better. Now?"

**Men!Brazil:** "Oh c'mon! Canada? Will you be ready for 2015?"

…this time I had better hurry. Because no one would allow me to postpone…

…now…

**Me:** "Alright, enough! Tom, Jerry? Who will be next?"

**Jerry Mouse:** "Thomas?"

**Tom Cat** _(angry)_**:** "Shut up! NEXT WILL BE…"

…I was asking… meanwhile…

**Men!America:** "Men, what's going on?"

**Men!Croatia:** "I do believe the fight between Ecuador and Switzerland is the reason."

**Men!Egypt:** "Not a cool story, man."

…and finally… while Tom was checking on, someone pulled the door…

**Stranger:** "Hi."

…someone appeared as a volunteer. Due to Thomas' delaying action, Jerry argued and finally they launched war. So I cheered for the volunteer…

**Me:** "Oh God! Finally… I hate postponing!"

…you know, I don't have any feeling about women's voices except somekind like… Ecuador before, but this time…

…I, I felt this would not be an okay situation…

**Me:** "You… you must be…"

…then this voice showed who was. It was…

…

**China:** "Very difficult for a man like you, huh?"

**Me:** "You… welcome, People's Republic of China!"

…China. I've a ton of aversion about this nation, especially about South China Sea, Senkaku/Diaoyu, Tibet, Korea, Kashmir and Inner Mongolia…

…I always checked on, China is also the problem in Latin America, when Chinese crimes appeared everywhere, that even Mexican/Colombian/Argentine/Peruvian/Ecuadorian/Venezuelan/Hondurasian/Brazilian/American/… gangs, cartels,… hate them and murdering them…

…with these aversion, I would not feel good at all… But at least, someone still appeared as a volunteer… I tried to smile…

**Me:** "Okay sit down."

**China:** "Don't feel like that. After all, it is just football."

…China, nation had 5000 history's years, and she is part of them… hhooowww… I'm not sure…

**China:** "Calm down. Just forget it, shall we?"

**Me** _(suspecting)_**:** "Hhhhmmmm…"

**China:** "Okay?"

…but…

**Me** _(shaking head)_**:** "It's alright! God save Lebanon… now, I've to ask you something."

**China:** "Hhhmmm…"

**Me:** "Well, what did you feel after returning back from being absent in 2011?"

**China:** "I feel great. In fact, after missing ticket in 2011 FIFA Women's World Cup, finally I regained it."

**Me:** "Hahaha… It seems like the men's team need to be practised a lot."

**China:** "Well, just forgive them. They are Asia's runner-up twice, qualified for one World Cup, it wasn't bad at all."

**Me:** "Okay, speaking less, do more. Now, lady, tell me about your adventure."

**China:** "Hm… alright."

…I could smell something. It was not bad, but neither good…

**Me:** "Let's tell it."

**China:** "Well, it'd begun in Vietnam. It was the 2014 AFC Women's Asian Cup. Who won, will participate in Canada. And who placed 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, would qualify too. I was drawn with South Korea, Thailand and Myanmar."

**Me:** "Yeah. Go on."

**China:** "I began by facing against Thailand… the Thais in women's football had 1 Asian Cup title. But we got over 10-11 titles, so we easily beat them about that. But… our journey was even easier than we expected…"

**Me:** "So?"

China: "We began by a 7-0 thrash over the Thais. I did not remember the number of players scoring, but unlikely for that, we just stood second because South Korea smashed Myanmar 12-0."

**Me:** "Go on."

**China:** "But we gained later, a 3-0 victory over Myanmar. With a 3-0 win, we offically gained semi-final ticket and qualified to Canada. With this result, our 0-0 draw to Japan's enemy South Korea totally helped full for me."

…capturing the voice, Kiku showed his finger raising up…

…he warned China. China did not mention on, instead she kept looking…

**China:** "So, can we end in here?"

…but I would say…

**Me:** "Hhhmmm… actually your adventure for the title wasn't ended. China faced on Japan, Queen of FIFA. In 90', Japan and China challenged fiercely, and finally both of them got 1-1 draw. The draw made all faced on 30' extra times… and…"

…this time, China said nothing… her mouth shutted down…

**Me:** "Azusa Iwashimizu scored. 2-1, and Japan advanced to the final. China played 3rd place match against own neighbor South Korea again. China beat them 2-1 and gained 3rd, so they qualified to World Cup 2015. Might I be wrong?"

…China was almost shocked, but she finally gained her calm back…

…so…

**China:** "Oh right I knew it. But at least we participated 6 times. We also won the rights to host two editions and gained runner-up in the U.S. 1999."

**Me:** "Yeah. But you never won a title in World Cup. You needed to upgrade more."

**China:** "Okay I see. So… do you know our wish right now?"

…I did know her wish. But I tried to limit it…

**Me:** "Hhhhmmm… okay. According to the 2015 FIFA World Cup's group stage, you will be participated in Group A, along with host Canada, 4 time-participating New Zealand and newcomer Holland."

**China:** "Oh… so what about your answer?"

…and I said once, she said twice…

**Me:** "You just want to qualify from the group stage, don't you?"

**China:** "Hhhmmm, actually, I wanna have the trophy. Not just qualify through only."

…I did found this. She just wanted to become champion of world. I knew, since China had 5.000 years of history, and one of them, was invading, expanding and claiming territories. The Chinese just want to become the greatest so they force any smallers to follow China. That's why I like Japan more…

…but…

**Me:** "Sure."

**China:** "Okay. And my last wish is…"

**Me:** "Revenge?"

…this was…

**China:** "Not really, but just say… I wanna beat Japan. Japanese…"

…speaking to Japanese, she began to remember. Nanking, Manchuria, Korea, Sino-Japanese wars, Japanese crimes, Senkaku/Diaoyu… everything returned again. Japan was totally a nightmare for her. Why Japan won the 2011 World Cup? With Chinese nationalists and the Hans, Japan cheated, lied and using money for Germany 2011…

…and…

…China had a large aversion about Japan. That was why she help less for Japan during the 2011 tsunami…

**Me:** "Hey, don't say that you're trying…"

…she shook…

**China:** "No, nothing. Group A: Canada, China, New Zealand and the Netherlands, right?

**Me:** "Alright? _(getting bored)_ Will you win this title?"

**China:** "I'm going to win!"

…China suddenly left the studio. I never felt weird about China. I did know it. Chinese are so… stupid…

**Me:** "Hhmm… if China really wants to win… they should ask themselves again."


	3. Norway

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

><p>…I took smoking. I felt the times did not give me enough anymore, even… the Women's World Cup had not start yet…<p>

**Me:** "Haizz haizz haizz… God damn it."

…so I pointed to…

**Me:** "Dora-nichov! Wang Dora! Thomas! Jerry! Quickly, turned off the lights, now!"

**Wang Dora:** "Huh?"

**Me:** "Do it!"

…they obeyed and began to shut down. All the lights were down, as I got ready for it…

…the only words I said…

…"It's time!"…

…

…

**Me:** "Welcome, everybody! This is the show of World Cup. I'm glad to meet everyone in here! So… I'm so beautiful, right?"

…they laughed…

**Me:** "Wow wow wow… do not kiss me. This is the show. And now, I'm looking for a new nation. Let's see…"

…one light was shown, as she was traveling through the stage. She was watching…

**Men!Mexico:** "Hhhmm… could it be…"

…it pointed to a seat. The seat was on the top of the stage, the 7th floor, in the 5th. Finally, I would qickly choose…

**Me:** "Wow. You're…"

…they looked…

**Me:** "Congratulations! Welcome, Norway!"

…Norway. The girl who wore like a marine. She was calm and cute…

…but…

**Norway** _(nodded)_**:** "So finally, it is my time."

…her face scared me. In fact, this was Norway's time. Men!Norway did nothing, except for leaving Norway alone…

…now…

**Me:** "Wow wow wow… madame, sit down."

…she walked and then she sat down. Oh, and she started…

**Norway:** "So tell me, monsieur, what's thing you're gonna talk?"

**Me:** "Yup. You know, the 2015 FIFA Women's World Cup will be held in Canada. Norway will be participated as an ex-champion, right?"

**Norway:** "Yeah, right. But sadly, Norwegian football is declining, so we try to rebuild it. And we are now looking for future after coach Even Pellerud returned and helped us in final of 2013 Women's Euro."

**Me:** "Hhmm… so, I was wondering, why Europe is the only continent that approved to create a qualification round for women's, while others say 'no'? Oh well, let's get ready for it. Norway?"

**Norway:** "In that case, let answer it later. Now, I remembered that Norway was drawn with Greece, Albania, Belgium, the Netherlands and Portugal. Unlike men's, our women's team was quite stronger than others."

**Me:** "Lucky girl…"

…I showed hand, full, point on her, meant…

**Norway:** "Great. I know your meaning. Okay, I'll talk. Now, my adventure begin."

…she mentioned…

…

…

**Norway:** "Yup, after Belgium began by smashing Albania 2-0, we crushed the Belgians 4-1 at home, our beginning journey."

**Me:** "So Belgium began it first?"

**Norway:** "Yes. And we smashed Balkans side Albania 7-0. But Albania is not my opponent's style, while Belgium is rising, but not enough. So our real test came from the Dutch. The Dutch ladies faced on Norwegian viking girls. And we beat 2-1."

**Me:** "Awesome."

**Norway:** "And again, we visited the Balkans, this time for facing Europe's oldest nation, Greece. In men's, Greece was Euro's King, but in women's, Greece was terrible. They lost 0-5 at home in Veria by us."

**Me:** "Totally… pain. Greece's football had a large distance between men's and women's. Even though Greek girls had been in 2004 Olympics, but they're out."

**Norway:** "Haizz… okay focus. I was advancing to Belgium, nation of EU's headquarter. On this match, Belgium totally showed that they're not easily beaten. But hardluck Belgium, they lost 1-2 to us."

…in women's association football, the distance was very huge. So I could confirm that Norway had passed to Canada 2015…

…so I said nothing…

**Norway:** "And we traveled home to meet Portugal. Portugal isn't our opponent too, so we used a young squad but we beat them 2-0. If Portugal cared more for women's football they might have CR7. But… fair enough. We stayed home to remeet Greece. Greece, once again, lost to us, this time we had one more goal. 6-0."

**Me:** "…"

**Norway:** "And in that case, we totally ruined everyone. And in Faro, Portugal, we defeated the Portuguese 2-0 before going to Albania, land of Tifozat Kuq e Zi. But unlike in home, we destroyed Albania… more than 7-0: 11-0. And so we passed easily. But like you know, distance of women's football was too large. So in our final match, a match that we used more young players, we lost 0-2 at home to the Dutch. And we qualified, but failed to become the only team undefeated in the group."

…in this case, I stood up. Then everyone slapped its hands already. It's the real fact, but I thought Norway…

**Me** _(slapping hands)_**:** "Congratulation, Norway. You make me feel impressive. The people like you makes me fun. Now, tell me, can you repeat this in 2015 World Cup? Remember, it's been 20 years since you took the first title in Sweden."

**Norway:** "Well, I'm not sure. But if I can, I will become the Queen."

**Me:** "So you should notice on Japan. Japan is currently holding the title."

**Norway:** "I respect the Japanese. Raising up from the tsunami to become world champion is the good thing we must learn from."

**Me:** "And now…"

**Norway:** "We can do it. I promise."

…at least Norway showed her optimistic. Well said, I'm glad to meet her…

**Me:** "Good luck, Norway."

**Norway:** "Well said. Thank you."

…she said goodbye and walked away. Meanwhile, after Dora-the-Kid noticing me on the Charlie Hebdo's shooting by the Kouachis and the Jewish market attack by Malian's Amedy Coulibaly and Hayat Boumeddiène (all three men killed, while Hayat went to Turkey), I suddenly asked myself…

…could it be…

**Me:** "Huh? You meant…"

**Dora-the-Kid:** "I believe the Muslim attacks on Paris will be an advantage that France will become world's Queen in July."

**Me:** "Don't say that…"

**Dora-the-Kid:** "Remember 2011 tsunami of Japan that brought Japan to the title? I think this year is for France,… now… although I really hate to see these kinds like this."

**Me:** "Don't think optimistively. Japan might be, because they had hearts, but Malaysia, I tell you, even though suffering MH370 and 17 disasters, but due to cheating in 2014 AFF Cup, they were failed, or Nigeria, suffering Chibok kidnapping by the barking jerk Abubakar Shekau, but they did not win. I'm not sure about France… either…"

…I really had to ask: did really disaster help the nation to become legendary? I don't know. But I think…

…this time, I should do this now…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well said, I had finished my talk with Norway.<strong>_

_**But I was noticing on the tragedy of Paris, so I must take a time to remember…**_

_**Why those crimes could be approved on this life?**_

_**Well, let's remember to all the victims of Paris shooting. Fuck Al-Qaeda! Fuck IS!**_

_**Je suits Charlie.**_


	4. New Zealand

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

><p>…after facing a ton of problem since the Paris shooting, I tried not to call France. Let her in peace. So that's why France did not appear…<p>

**Me:** "Oh France, you know what happened…"

**Men!France:** "Man, you just need to be calm. No one hates Muslims."

**Me:** "Oh sure…"

…then I returned to begin my job. The conflict between Ecuador and Switzerland, France shooting… oh dear why so many troubles came here…

**Dora-rinho:** "Are you alright?"

**Me:** "Okay. Let's turn the light. Do it now!"

…I came to my seat. But something was different. In fact, someone had pulled…

**Me:** "Okay I turn off the light…"

…then, I turned off. I thought Rinho had been finishing. But in fact, he was not. He made mistake by turned the yellow light. So everyone was blind…

**Me:** "AAAHHHHHHHH…"

**Everyone:** "AAAHHHHHHH…"

…then, Jerry saw the problem. The little rat jumped off, as he cut the light and limited it. Then, Jerry limited it so enough that I finally discovered that… the light was pointing on…

**Me:** "New Zealand?"

…wow, that's surprise. In fact, I knew less about OFC. So this was my first time. After all, this must be a tired job…

…but fun…

**Me:** "Okay. I like it. Go on, New Zealand."

**New Zealand:** "Me?"

…she was shy. But I convinced that she would feel great. And so she listened and went down…

**Me:** "Keep going. Keep going…"

…and…

**New Zealand** _(shy)_**:** "Thanks."

**Me:** "You are welcome."

…and so easily, she landed to the seat. I sat down and looked into it. Alright. I must go now. My time was not much…

**Me:** "So, New Zealand, how are you now?"

**New Zealand:** "Great. Thanks."

**Me:** "Enjoy. Okay, I'll begin to talk. What did you think about the 2015 FIFA Women's World Cup? This is your 4th."

**New Zealand:** "Okay. So…"

**Me:** "Yup. My old business. So, do you wanna talk about your journey?"

**New Zealand:** "Me? Oh… thanks."

…she was cute. A bit of cute. But I must continue…

**Me:** "So… let's move! At first, your nation began in 2014. Because you are too strong, so it was simple, right?"

**New Zealand:** "Maybe. We started by thrashing Tonga 16-0. With two others, although my team was not in strongest, but we defeated the host Papua New Guinea 3-0, before ruining the Cook Islands 11-0. So, we won and qualified for our 4th World Cup."

…yup. Because Oceania only New Zealand was the greatest (due to weak Oceanian soccer), so I could easily realize that…

**Me:** "Haizz, too easy. So, New Zealand, have you had anything to prepare before walking to Canada?"

…with her, she felt it was a chance…

**New Zealand:** "I wanna get a higher spot. We, the New Zealanders, won't give up today, even we're weak."

**Me:** "Very brave. So?"

**New Zealand:** "I will prove to you."

**Me:** "Nice."

**New Zealand:** "By a way… Je suis Charlie."

…she reminded back to the France shooting by the Algerian-Malian terrorists…

…so… I must change…

**Me:** "Okay. Thanks for caring. I remember, but please, don't talk in football."

**New Zealand:** "Thanks. So… will you cheer for me?"

…I opened my eyes. Nobody ever wanted me to do that. I thought a lot but later I…

**Me:** "Sorry. I must see all, not for only one. But I won't leave you."

**New Zealand:** "Okay. Respect to you."

…New Zealand left. I just watched her behind, as doing nothing…


	5. Australia

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

><p>…after a while, suddenly I heard so many news, mostly created by Muslims. Then I shutted down…<p>

**Me** _(in nightmare)_**:** "Muslims Muslims Muslims…"

…then…

**Dora-rinho:** "Okay I'm in! So…"

**Me:** "Let's start it. So… who will be next?"

**Dora-rinho:** "Let's see… Check out! It's Australia!"

**Me:** "Australia?"

…well said, after meeting New Zealand, this time it must be Australia. Sisters…

**Me:** "Very well. Okay, please Australia steps up!"

…wow, Australia. She is a strong girl. And a strong woman did know what to do…

…but first…

**Men!Turkey:** "May I touch to you?"

…

**Australia:** "Get your fucking hell out!"

…smashed. Ouch! Armenia laughed after Sadik was hit…

**Men!Armenia:** "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…"

**Men!Turkey:** "Grrr…"

…I did not know what's happened, so I just said her to go down. She jumped through, showing ballet before she sat down…

**Australia:** "Thanks. What are you going to say?"

**Me:** "Uhhh…"

…in fact, I felt this must be different… Australia…

**Me:** "Okay. So now, what about 2014 AFC Women's Asian Cup? I'm going to talk now."

**Australia:** "Sure. Well, when I was a Queen, I was dropped to group A, facing on the host Vietnam, world's Queen Japan and Jordan. This was an easy group for us."

**Me:** "So…"

**Australia:** "We started by the battle between Queens. Because of it, we must win. But after winning 2-0 in 64', we forgot what to do, so we suffered a draw 2-2."

**Me:** "Then…"

**Australia:** "And in next matches, we easily crushed Jordan 3-1 and Vietnam 2-0. Because of this, we participated to the semi-final, and directly went through to Canada."

…Australia looked fully assertive…

**Australia:** "And in the semi-final, we faced South Korea. Unlike the men's, their women's wasn't stronger, so we could easily break through. However, we spent so many times to win 2-1. And yes, we're in final."

**Me:** "I heard that. In the final in Ho Chi Minh City, the Matildas challenged Nadeshiko, again."

**Australia:** "And we lost. 0-1. Azusa Iwashimizu. And so it was their first title. Japan won. Well… okay, I didn't feel upset at all. Because of this? No, no upset. Instead, I think facing a strong team is good for us."

…I nodded. Then…

**Me:** "So what will Australia do in Canada?"

**Australia:** "We can't win in this tournament, but we must have a good result. We have to played in quarter-final."

**Me:** "Good work. Since then, I believed you can do it."

**Australia:** "Thanks."

…sadly, my time was not enough, so I must shut it down…

**Me:** "Thanks, Australia, but… I must say goodbye now."

**Australia:** "Respect."

…then she left…

…but I did not tell her one thing…

**Me:** "Hhhmmm… something tells me Australia are in Asian Cup final…"


	6. Cameroon

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

><p>…I sat down, and saw something missing…<p>

**Me:** "Do you think… what's just happened to me?"

**Tom Cat:** "You watched Kingsman all night."

**Me:** "Yeah… WHAT?"

…I turned out when realized everyone had been there today. So did not know why, I yelled…

**Me:** "CAMEROON!"

…Men!Cameroon, he heard that, so he thought it was Cameroon's chance. So he said…

**Men!Cameroon:** "Man, the next list… is for Cameroon, in woman?"

…I nodded. But somehow I stilled on my dream. So I quickly named…

**Me:** "Okay… Cameroon, your next!"

**Cameroon:** "Okay."

…Cameroon did run so fast. Even my eyes did not open fully but I saw this clearly…

…and so, Cameroon was more than I thought…

**Me:** "Welcome, Cameroon!"

**Cameroon:** "Thanks."

…since the 2015 FIFA Women's World Cup qualifying hadn't had a round system fully like men's, so I had to ask…

**Me:** "Well Cameroon, do you have anything to share?"

**Cameroon:** "Okay, I'll share. This is my first appearance in World Cup, so I ask you that question."

…all of them laughed. I was shocked with that joke, even though I did carefully notice it…

…but at least…

**Me:** "Okay hilarious. So now Cameroon, do you have any idea for your qualifying story?"

**Cameroon:** "Hhhmmm… well, that's not an easy story, but I'm sure you will like it. Okay. We began in 2014 CAN."

**Me:** "CAN, I understand."

**Cameroon:** "We defeated South Africa 1-0, thanked for Raissa Feudjio. And we kept walking by smashing Algeria 2-0 from Enganamouit's goals. So then, we walked through, although we lost 0-1 to Ghana."

**Me:** "Ahh… you eliminated Ghana and Algeria, right?"

**Cameroon:** "You can say."

…but looked on her face, I wanted to suicide. She did not wash a day? OWWW…

…yuck…

**Me:** "Okay, then by how you would appear in Canada?"

**Cameroon:** "And so, we met Ivory Coast. The Ivorian in men's had introduced so many talents like Yaya and Kolo Touré, Didier Drogba, Gervinho, Mex Gradel, Cheick Tioté, Boubacar Barry… But in women's, this was new. So we must try to defeat the Wild Elephants."

**Me:** "And…"

**Cameroon:** "We scored in 60', but later, we was drawn in 65'. No one scored more goal so it must be decided on extra time. And in here, we won."

**Me:** "2-1."

**Cameroon:** "That's why we will be in Canada. Although we lost 0-2 in final, but that was our greatest moment. Ghana, Nigeria, Equatorial Guinea,… now all of them were the past. Age for Cameroon!"

…she was hot on speaking. But I could not cheer due to some kind of smells. But I must distract her by…

**Me:** "Dora-nikov! Do you check the toilet?"

**Dora-nikov** _(nod)_**:** "(Not from here. Why?)"

**Me:** "That smell…"

…I could not breeze. But for all the show, I must ask the last…

…to leave… awwww…

**Me:** "So… what's your main target in Canada?"

**Cameroon:** "You'll see. We will defeat them! We will be in round 2."

…and so, Cameroon left. But suddenly, Dora-the-Kid and all the guests…

…did smell it… too…

**Men!America:** "What's that smell?"

…Alfred started. Then, to Arthur, Ivan… none of them took responsibility for the smell. I, and now, to them? Geez…

**Me:** "Can anyone explain what's that smell?"

…surprisingly Men!Ivory Coast took a speech. He must have something to share off…

**Men!Ivory Coast:** "In fact,… it was a smell of elephant blood. In some Cameroonian tribes, especially if they are Muslims, they will raise on its bodies the blood to celebrate the God."

**Men!Cameroon:** "I should do it first."

**Men!Ivory Coast:** "CAN 2015 remember? You out, I won."

**Me:** "WWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT?"

…all of us… collapsed. Blood of elephants? Oh geez she must did it few days ago. No, many days! AAAHHHHHH…

…God damn it… Did the Africans have something else? Oh yuck…


	7. United States

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

><p>…after smelling this, I swore I would never stop taking shower again…<p>

…and…

…

…

…

**Stranger:** "Hello man."

…

…

…wow, something was really huge. I felt… so… so very… warm. Then…

…I opened my eyes…

…

…later…

…

…

…

**Me:** "HAH? What the…"

…oh my God, the big b***. I was getting sick. I totally woke up…

**Me:** "Hey… Emily! Glad to see you. Thanks for saving."

**America:** "You welcome!"

**Me:** "Right right… okay, sit down."

…I did not want to say, but now, I decided to make a full interview on her…

…to give her a present…

**America:** "So, what are you gonna to say?"

**Me:** "Just a little, ex-Queen."

…Emily won 2 World Cups, so I could not allow to underestimate…

…but I was feeling tired, might be for the 2015 AFC Asian Cup…

**America:** "So, I think you need…"

…

…

…WET? What the…

**Me** (awake fully)**:** "HUH! No no no…"

…everyone laughed on me… I just bowed my head down… Meanwhile Emily kept touching…

**Me:** "Right fun enough. So… do you have anything about your qualifying?"

**America:** "This is the story, mate. Listen, you've a right to do. Our qualifying started in my home, as host."

**Me:** "And…"

**America:** "But we are not a weak team, you know."

…oh yeah, I got it. The distance of women's soccer…

**America:** "We'd to face Trinidad and Tobago, Guatemala and Haiti. We ended with three wins, both, each match we scored better than the firsts. 1-0 over T&T, 5-0 over Guatemala and 6-0 over Haiti."

**Me:** "T&T?"

**America:** "Trinidad and Tobago."

**Me:** "Oh…"

…I almost linked to Hanoi T&T, a club that had participated to the final round of the AFC Champions League qualifying…

…but not right at all…

**America:** "So be it, in semi-final, our next challenge was the neighbor Mexico. Although Mexican's soccer is well, but for men's only. The women's is just improving. Carli Lloyd and Christine Press scored 3-0 in Chester, marked our next win without conceeding a goal."

**Me:** "Nice job."

**America:** "With different strength, we could handle it. In the final over World Cup's debutant Costa Rica in PPL Park, Chester, Abby Wambach-Carli Lloyd-Sydney Leroux, both of them scored 6 goals. And… won!"

**Me:** "Easy. Too easy."

…neh, I didn't mean too say this, but… thought about the distance lol…

**Me:** "So… I guess you wanna win the 2015 FIFA Women's World Cup in your neighbor Canada?"

**America:** "More than that, I wanted to hole the 1st on FIFA ranking."

**Me:** "I do not like to speak… anymore. I think you can answer. Cheese!"

…I took a photo. For me, and for her…

…but the last thing was…

**Me:** "B****"

**America:** "What's wrong?"

**Me:** "…"

…I decided to go on the toilet. America, fun girl, now made me…

**America** _(smile)_**:** "Okay, if you don't want too, then… goodbye."

…I finally avoided it. But I would never speak about it… anymore…

**Me:** "YUCK!"

…meanwhile…

**Men!England:** "Hilarious. What's happening?"

…oh PLEASE…


	8. Spain

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

><p>…after all, I woke up once again. This time, I returned back to normal. But I felt missing something…<p>

**Me:** "Hey Dora-the-Kid!"

**Dora-the-Kid:** "Yeah?"

**Me:** "Haha… America is a funny woman."

**Dora-the-Kid:** "Not my position."

**Me:** "Shut up!"

**Dora-the-Kid **_(smiling dangerously)_**:** "Pretty Cure…"

**Me:** "QUIET! Damn it this is a show…"

…then I looked into the audience. They kept waiting for my choice. So quick, I decided…

**Me:** "Okay, let me choose who will be in the next!"

…I pointed my hand, and looked into the place who was the lucky one. And it was chosen…

…slowly…

…slowly…

…and… slowly…

**Me** _(opening eyes)_**:** "This is…"

…and…

**Me:** "What? Spain?"

…this was the first time I called "Spain" in women's. Although Spain is great, but this was their debut…

…but…

**Spain:** "Who afraid on! I'm coming!"

…she jumped to the seats, as I did sit down. I knew she was dancing Flamengo…

…so that's not too hard…

**Tom Cat:** "May I dance Flamengo?"

**Me:** "NO! You create messes too much! GO AND CATCH JERRY!"

**Tom Cat:** "My pleasure."

…Tom seemed interested. As he walked away, I told Dora-med III to shut the door as I talking to Spain…

**Me:** "Mi Señora!" (_My lady!_)

**Spain:** "Thanks. Well said, we can begin now?"

**Me:** "Ola! Let's go!"

…I began to talk now…

**Me:** "My Señora, I can speak about your qualification. You dropped into…"

**Spain:** "Group 2. Dropped with Italy, Czech Republic, Romania, Macedonia and Estonia. Only Italy was our main opponent, meanwhile others weren't."

**Me:** "And so…"

**Spain:** "We started our fight by facing Estonia in Madrid. And we smashed 6-0. Also in Madrid 4 days later, we beat the rival Italy 2-0."

**Me:** "Hhhmmm…"

**Spain:** "But in Aranjuez and Fuenlabrada… we suffered difficult winnings. We hardly beat the Romanians 1-0 and later, 3-2 against Czechs. But at least we knew how strong they were. In the last against Macedonia, we got a 12-0 victory."

**Me:** "Last match at home?"

**Spain:** "That's end our home matches. And we started to fight on their homesoils. First, we traveled to Italy, which ended 0-0."

**Me:** "Lucky. Italy is not weak."

**Spain:** "And our campaign turned out easier. We destroyed Macedonia 10-0 in Skopje, Estonia 5-0 in Talinn, 2-0 Romania in Iași, and 1-0 Czech Republic in Písek."

**Me:** "So you offically passed through?"

**Spain:** "Of course. We lost to England, and now, we beat Italy."

…kill chickens to threaten monkeys, wow…

**Me:** "That's great."

**Spain:** "That's our last. Oh well, what did you want?"

**Me:** "How about the campaign in 2015 Canada?"

…with a debutant in the young-aged tournament like Women's World Cup, this could be a high chance. But both of them were on the top of women's football…

…so nothing sure she wanted to gain more experience…

…

…

**Spain:** "We must win it!"

…but this answer shocked me: win the Women's World Cup… on its debut? Oh wow they're crazy. Spain might have a strong team, but in women's, Germany and United States did play _Tiki-taka_ better than them…

**Me:** "Okay, do you think so?"

**Spain:** "We got advantage, from Catalunya."

…meanwhile I saw Catalunya shook her head as she disagreed about it. She really had a secret aversion on Spain. I know, right? Yeah yeah yeah…

**Me:** "Well then… if you need luck… then hope so."

…and El Matadora…

**El Matadora:** "Ola! Let's Flamenco!"

**Me:** "Damn it dance another way."

…but he danced. So all Tom, Jerry, Butch and The Doraemons danced Flamenco. The dance, comes from Andalusia, is my fav…

…I thought I would calm…

…but in fact, I saw the fans also did it…

…

…

…

**Me:** "Alright, let's fun!"

…I joined too. I danced Flamenco…

…with the joyfuls… of everybody…


	9. Japan

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

><p>…after getting sick on it, I must have to prepare…<p>

…for the next interview…

**Me:** "Jerry! Thomas! Bring something new!"

…and they did…

**Tom Cat:** "Here, okay?"

…it was…

…no, way! Yayoi Kise, Cure Peace! She was there. But Tom's way to carry her on was…

**Yayoi Kise:** "How disgrace! LET ME OUT!"

…Tom was pulling the skirt and she smashed Tom's head…

…Jerry laughed…

**Me:** "SHUT UP!"

**Men!Cameroon:** "You are idiot! Let's pick! Waiting for more time is useless!"

**Men!Egypt:** "Fuck…"

**Me:** "ALRIGHT SHUT UP! Yayoi, may you go back please?"

…Yayoi is very a shy girl, so this action could not make me happy…

…but behind me, somekind of darkness was closing…

**Jerry Mouse:** "Ellen Kurokawa?"

**Me:** "Okay I scared! Now let's…"

…even though, a special girl decided to stop these messes. She was fluent in Japanese, language that I couldn't understand…

…even Tom and Jerry. Only The Doraemons knew…

**El Matadora:** "Wang did not be there. Lucky one!"

**Me:** "IF this were Kanade…"

**El Matadora:** "Shut up man! Listen, I've a ton of plan…"

**Me:** "Talking enough. She finished it…"

…I turned very surprise, but not too hard to realize: Japan. Queen of World and Asia…

…but after her nation was knocked by the Emiratis in 2015 Asian Cup I had a ton reason to worry…

**Me:** "El, move out!"

**El Matadora:** "Yes yes yes I will."

…Matadora moved away. Then, I soon laughed…

**Me:** "Japan! Defending champions. Okay come in!"

…I quickly decided that Japan would make a speech today. So she was chosen to sit down…

…lucky…

**Me:** "Hi Japan."

**Japan:** "Arigato!"

**Me:** "Yes yes. Okay, so let's talk about your World Cup qualifying, okay?"

…in my head the memory of 4 years ago in Germany still exist…

…even Germany and Prussia still felt pains. With them, winning 2014 Brazil is not enough, they must revenge…

…I looked into their faces. It seemed like they were carefully watching…

**Me:** "I think Germany wanna revenge too."

**Japan:** "Huh?"

**Me:** "With Ludwig, 7-1 is not enough. They need a 7-1 on you."

**Japan:** "Hhhmmm… okay, get enough. So, what will we talk?"

**Me:** "Good. My target is the story about your qualification. The 2014 AFC Asian Cup of Women will be talked today. What about it now?"

**Japan:** "My first title, maybe?"

**Me:** "Thank you. So from now, let's talk about that. What did you know about it?"

**Japan:** "I knew…"

…she mentioned back…

…then she wrote to me…

**Japan:**

"_My story began in Ho Chi Minh City. At first, we did not play well after being led 0-2 by the Australians. But we proved to them that Australia was not the only one: we drew 2-2. After that, we easily smashed Vietnam 4-0 and Jordan we added 3 goals. We ended with 1__st__ place, qualified to World Cup and semi-final, with higher goal difference._

_But quickly, we faced an high-qualified enemy: China. China, 8 times champion, runners-up in World Cup. Japan and China were determined by a battle. In Thong Nhat, we led 1-0, but China managed 1-1 after 90'. In late 30', Azusa Iwashimizu scored 2-1, helped us advance to final._

_And in final, we must gather to face on Queen Australia. And our game started very hard. Australia showed that was not lucky they gained the cup. We played brave. As the Queen, I knew how to disable the Aussies. And Azusa once again saved us by a 1-0 victory. We won, and finally we qualified… as the top of Asia._

_And I hope Nadeshiko will win again."_

**Me:** "So… you wanna win again?"

**Japan:** "Yes. I'm ready to do this again. Will you?"

**Me:** "Uhhhh…"

**Japan:** "Okay, thanks. By a way… your mother is calling."

**Me:** "WHAT? MY MOM?!"

…oh dear… I must go! My mother… so I quickly ran out, did not care for anything. All of them watched…

**Men!Sweden:** "Mother?"


	10. Breaking time

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

_**A breaking moment**_

* * *

><p>…in after a moment, I must stand to speak with my mom…<p>

…I…

**Me:** "Mom… I'm sorry…"

**Mother:** "Next time do not forget to help me."

**Me:** "Yes yes… I'm sure I won't make any mistake."

**Mother:** "Good job son. Now… GET OUT!"

…OUCH! Damn I don't want to hear this. After all I ran out and when I came back the show…

…

…

**Me:** "WHAT?"

…all of these had become… full of messes. The war! I must call it was the war! Too much damages! Who? Who did this? Who…

**Me:** "Mama…"

…chair, stage, stand… all in dusk. I would not ask anything…

**Me:** "OH MY GOD! **AAAAAHHHHHHHH…**"

…they were all lying. Yayoi Kise? Yes she was here! Tom and Jerry too! The Doraemons? Okay they were! Canada, America, Egypt, Ukraine, Russia, Australia, Thailand…

…they joined. Even Phineas and Ferb! Oh wait, from far were…

…the Smile Pretty Cures! GOD…

…NESS…

**Me:** "SOMEONE EXPLAINS WHAT HAPPENED HERE! **NNNNOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW…**"

…I believe these messes had related to them, a lot! So I'd check out…

…and after they woke up, they would find out…

…a surprise…


	11. Cleaning

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

_**After a day… **_

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> "So, please excuse me but I need one of you EXPLAIN!"

…all of them stood up. Yayoi Kise, the yellow Cure, she looked like… a crybaby…

**Yayoi Kise:** "Hhhhh… he did! He played sex…"

…she pointed into El Matadora. The Doraemons also made a half-circle standing around him…

**The Doraemons:** "IT'S HIM!"

**El Matadora:** "No it's from Francis's idea! I'm guilty!"

**Men!France:** "Damn you…"

…they began blaming on other. I saw the scene so noisy and large of quarrels. Tom Cat…

**Tom Cat:** "Hey, I know who did!"

…I thought I could trust him…

**Me:** "Who?"

**Tom Cat:** "Maybe… Ivan and Boyster."

**Me:** "WHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTT?"

…my scream stalled the noises. All of them looked into my eyes. I was surprising…

**Me** _(whispering on Tom's ear)_**:** "You meant… Russia and Boyster?"

**Jerry Mouse:** "He's lying. He did."

**Me:** "What?"

**Tom Cat:** "Shut up! You fucking mouse…"

**Jerry Mouse:** "Not just him only, but also… Libya, Oman, Algeria and Grunkle Stan."

**Me:** "Stan the Muslim?"

**Tom Cat:** "Get out from you asshole answer little faggot!"

…they came to fight. I really angered…

…so, I must feel… angry. But I would never think about…

**Kanade Minamino:** "IT'S NOT FROM TOM OR JERRY!"

**Me, Tom and Jerry:** "WWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?"

**Kanade Minamino:** "It's from the person who came from…"

…surprisingly, two came from the gate. One seemed very older, and one… looked very young, same age with Kanade. The old had a voice sounds like from a Spanish-speaking nation, and the girl… had a full of Japanese face with long-violet hair…

…and I knew this person…

**Me:** "Luís Suárez? And she is… Ellen Kurokawa?"

…"the Vampire" was yelling…

**Luís Suárez:** "You dare to attack me by Negatone, Seiren?"

**Ellen Kurokawa:** "I'm no longer Seiren! Trust me!"

**Luís Suárez:** "HAH! I'm a Vampire! I'm a Barcelona player, and a Vampire. I can't be killed by a silly Negatone. But you used it to attack my people! You want to murder all the population in Catalunya? Gracias for bringing yourself…"

…something told me that the Vampire had been under problem. Yet, I could not understand why he knew a lot about Negatone…

…so he had a secret. But sadly…

**Men!England:** "GET THAT URUGUAYAN!"

…Suárez was shocked so he decided to run away. He turned into the dark shadow, and moved out…

…so only Ellen. But Ellen did not say anything… only Kanade came and helped her…

…meanwhile I asked the cat and mouse…

**Me:** "Are you correct?"

**Jerry Mouse:** "I think… not…"

…I felt disappointed. Arthur almost caused trouble for trying to get "the Vampire". Meanwhile, Hummy and Shamour ran to the gate. Tom and Butch, all were tired with cats, now… cats again? Even Tom and Butch are cats, but they disliked to have another kittens…

**Butch Cat:** "CATS! KILL THEM!"

…I turned my eyes…

**Me:** "Hey Butch, might be you had caused those trouble, huh?"

…Butch stood up. He pulled his claws out…

**Butch Cat:** "No no… not me, please…"

…even I asked many times, no one answer. So I decided…

**Me:** "Okay, fun enough. Let's return to the show, okay?"

…all breezed. Like… escaping from dungeon. By somehow. But I would not leave this…

…now…


End file.
